Touch sensors are used by electronic devices to accept input from users. These touch sensors may utilize a variety of techniques to determine a touch by a user or an object. Often, these techniques involve the sampling of electrical characteristics such as resistance, capacitance, inductance, and so forth. As a result, touch sensors are subject to interference due to electromagnetic fields from adjacent devices, such as a display drive matrix in a display. Other touch sensor technologies, such as those which utilize acoustic or optical technologies may also suffer interference from adjacent devices. Additionally, physical dislocations due to haptic output may also induce interference in the touch sensor. These and other sources of interference may result in spurious signals which a touch sensor controller may erroneously interpret as a touch input.
Traditionally, this interference has been addressed by oversampling, noise filtering, and so forth. However, these approaches increase complexity and cost of devices, increase power draw, and may reduce the fidelity of the touch input.